¿sentimientos iguales o diferentes?
by nikounkore
Summary: so se q poner... ¬..¬solo lean U.U
1. Chapter 1

**Notas capítulo:**

_hola, nos vemos de nuevo (inner: estupida, nos leemos), tu callate hengar.. _

_lean con gusto _

¿Sentimientos iguales o diferentes?

Capitulo 1: como es posible

Desperté en el hospital se sentía raro ya que, No podía ver era diferente era como si vieras todo en blanco, pero no es posible si yo antes podía ver..., será mejor tratar de recordar.

Flash back

Tsunade: chicos, tienen que una misión de rango sss-dijo la hokage con preocupación.

El equipo 7 quedo en silencio, ecepto naruto.

Naruto: ¡yataa!, hey chicos no es genial

La chica de ojos marrón oscuro, chasquillas largas (al estilo toph), pelo tomado al comienzo del cuello, alta (la más alta de grupo y se llamaba nicole, y tiene 13 Oo) miraba a tsunade.

Nicole: tenemos que aceptarla, tsunade-sama-dijo con cara seria

Tsunade: no hay opción.

Kakashi: será peligrosa.

Eran las 6:00am, acordaron juntarse en la entrada a las 6:20am, pero nicole se revolcaba en al cama, pensando "ir o…no ir", al final decidió ir, puede que la necesitaran, ya que era una multi-ninja, poseía el: byakugan, el sharingan, y tenia un demonio interior que no era tan demonio: era un lobo.

Ya todos juntos partieron a su misión, que consistía en acabar con un ninja totalmente peligroso, y que era un experto en jutsus prohibidos.  
Justamente escuche un ruido…

Nicole: naruto cuidado.

El chico miro hacia atrás y vio un ninja haciendo unos sellos muy extraños y lanzando una especie de rayo contra el pero…, su compañera, nicole se había atravesado evitando que naruto sufriera daño, pero para todos especialmente sakura ver a su amiga levantada por el rayo mientras retorcía del dolor y gritando.

Nicole: arg…ah...Ah……. ¡aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!  
Izo lanzando un grito final y cayendo al suelo, completamente desmayada.

Fin del flash back 

Tsunade: eso paso, pero sera muy doloroso para ella saber que a perdido la vista.

Shizune: tsunade-sama, ¡nicole a escapado del hospital!

Tsunade: --U era obvio que se iba a escapar.

La chica muy triste llego a la casa hyuga y entro a su habitación, se echo a la cama a llorar, su amiga hinata al sentir los llantos de su amiga fue a verla.

Nicole:[prometo nunca más llorar, ni tampoco tener una mirada alegre como siempre, mis ojos no son los mismos se dijo a si misma.

Hinata: nicole, te pasa algo.

Hinata se asusto ante la mirada de su amiga ya que era fría y seria (igual a la de toph), después dio una gran sonrisa y le dijo

Nicole: siento mi exprecion, disculpa la pregunta pero…¿de que color son mis ojos? 

Hinata sorprendida respondió: bla…blan…cos.

**Notas finales: **

_garsias por leer y dejen reviews. _


	2. Chapter 2estoy ciega

**Notas capítulo:**

_holaaaaaa, nos vemos de nuevo, este es el 2 capitulo, espero que les guste _

Capitulo 2: ¿? (porfa lean este capitulo, y denle un titulo, el mejor titulo escogido, tiene la oportunidad de que me de un capitulo y lo suba, pero obvio que el autor del titulo)

Flash back

Nicole: Perdón por esa mirada…, hinata disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿de que color tengo mis ojos?

Hinata: bla…blan…cos.

Fin del flash  
Hinata: por…que…lo…los…ti…e…e…nes…de…ese…co…color

Nicole: estoy ciega-dijo con una mirada fría.

Nicole: por que tartamudeas, tu nunca hablas así con migo-dijo la chica con mirada triste.

Hengar: _¿acaso no prometiste nunca, ponerte triste_?**(ya, para las que no me conocen yo soy el inner de neonick o nicole Riquelme, que es su nombre original y mi nombre es hengar omake) **  
_  
__[Nicole: fue nunca llorar_  
_  
__Hengar: y como se siente ser un lobo siego, mhj…_

[_Nicole: tienes que ser tan pesado, baka…_

Hinata: ya te vas…

Nicole:…

Neji[quien es el, pare ser un hyuga pero…, no es de por aquí, debe ser un intruso

Neji, fue a atacar al tal desconocido…, que resultaba ser nicole, al sentir los cautelosos pasos del hyuga en forma de vibraciones en el suelo, se puso en posición de defensa…, y en un fracasado intento del hyuga en hacer le un ataque, al tocar la parte del estomago que encontraba cubierta por sus brazas en posición de defensa, nicole hace un break haciendo que el hyuga diera un giro y cayera de espaldas en el pasillo y nicole dijo…

Nicole: buen intento neji, pero…, todavía no puedes ganar-dijo con la mirada normal de toph. 

Hinata: neji-neesan…

Neji: quien es…

Hinata: nicole

Neji: y sus ojos.

Hinata: esta ciega

Nicole: nunca me digas hyuga…, mi apellido es Riquelme, no me traten por lo que no soy.

Hiachi-sama, estaba escuchando la conversación, y no le gusto la actitud de la persona mas respetada para el, ya que salvo muchas beses a esa familia y a su hija.

Nicole, que ya se había marchado, fue a visitar la tumba de ayumi isaky, novia de hengar, que se encontraba en una especie de oasis de tras de la cascada en un cueva.

Hengar: no es mi novia

Nicole: pero era tu única amiga…, hengar, lo eh estado pensando, i…, te voy a liberar.

Hengar: ¿¡que!?

Nicole: y al liberarte va a resucitar ayumi

Nicole saco un silbato con marcas de la tribu agua, tierra y aire, y lo toca, luego mordió su dedo y escribió en el aire con sangre: shinobi and kunoishi, y apareció hengar al lado suyo, casi llorando y diciendo: gracias, haciendo junto a nicole, el sello del guerrero resucitado. De repente una de cada flor que se encontraban allí   
Empezaron a brillar y uniendo su polen apareció una chica de pelo largo castaño claro, ojos verdes intensos aparecio

**Notas finales: **

_grasiaaaaaas por leer, y dejen reviews. _


	3. Chapter 3venga, una confecion y un beso

**Notas capítulo:**

_grasias por venir, lean con gusto _

_nikore _

Capitulo 3: vengo unaconfecion, y un beso

(extra, el nombre de nicole a sido cambiado por su vesion japonesa, nikore)

Flash back

nikore saco un silbato con marcas de la tribu agua, tierra y aire, y lo toca, luego mordió su dedo y escribió en el aire con sangre: _shinobi and kunoishi_, y apareció hengar al lado suyo, casi llorando y diciendo: gracias, haciendo junto a nikore, el sello del guerrero resucitado. De repente una de cada flor que se encontraban allí  
Empezaron a brillar y uniendo su polen apareció una chica de pelo largo castaño claro, ojos verdes intensos.

Fin flash back

Hengar…, dijo una débil pero segura vos, y se lanzó a los oídos de hengar. Hengar antes de darse la vuelta unos nikore: …, adiós

(Por una razón se llama, venga una confesion, y un beso, que significa confesarlo todo, en esta parte algunos, personajes confiesan sus, sentimientos, en esta parte están enumerados: 1hinataxnanaruto, 2hengarxayumi, y 3nicolex?)

1 confesión tras una sonrisa:

Hinata estaba sentada en un prado, muy bello a luz de la luna, el aire era calido, más bien hacia calor.

Hinata: es perfecto para jugar en el agua, lo sabia, que bueno que traje mi traje de baño

Hinata se cambio rápidamente, y se puso un bikini de color negro.

Un chico observaba, sus ojos se distinguían, eran de color azul; la chica al darse cuenta quien era se sonrojó y dijo: naruto-kun…

Naruto recordó la chica de esa ves…, a la que hacia una danza de dioses en el agua, era esa misma chica, al que veía en ese mismo instante, hinata…

Hinata[es el momento de confesarme

Naruto se acerco y se tropezó con una piedra cayendo encima de hinata, hinata aprovecho ese momento y lo brazo fuertemente y el dijo segura y sin tartamudear: te amo, naruto-kun…, naruto al sentir esas palabras en su cuello pensó rápidamente, el sabia que su amor a sakura, no era correspondido, y más en sima, el sabia que hinata siempre lo miraba con admiración, y que el sentía una atracción por ella, poso rápidamente sus labios en los de hinata; hinata no izo más que aceptar el beso y dárselo a el con una intensidad, que demos traba todo su amor por el. Naruto se lanzo en sima de ella haciendo que se cayera y le dijo:

Naruto: yo también te quiero mucho…

Hinata: ¿yaata? 

Naruto: hai- le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

2-tu sonrisa es tan bella como un ramo e flores:

Hengar: te extra…

No pude continuar la palabra ya que me había besado, sus labios tenían un sabor dulce, y le daba un calor que emanaba tranquilidad. Sin darse cuenta el ya había correspondido el beso, y le empezó a acariciar su mejilla, y le dijo: tu sonrisa es tan bella como un ramo de flores.

3-as visto una noche más bella?

Nicole sen encontraba a orillas de un lago y empezó a cantar

(hey now- hilary duff)

**Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?****  
****I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright****  
****When I see you smile and i go****  
****oh oh oh****  
****I would never want to miss this****  
****cuz in my heart I know what this is******

**[Chorus****  
****Hey now****  
****Hey now****  
****This is what dreams are made of****  
****Hey now****  
****Hey now****  
****This is what dreams are made of****  
****I've got somewhere i belong****  
****I've got somebody to love****  
****This is what dreams are made of******

**Have you ever wondered what life is about?****  
****You could search the world and never figure it out****  
****you don't have to sail all the oceans****  
****no no no****  
****happiness is no mystery and****  
****here now it's you and me******

**[Chorus******

**Open your eyes****  
****(This is what dreams are made of)****  
****shout to the sky****  
****(This is what dreams are made of)******

**Then I see you smile and I go****  
****oh oh oh****  
****Yesterday my life was duller****  
****Now everything's technicolor******

**[Chorus******

**(Hey now)****  
****(Hey now)****  
****Hey now****  
****This is what dreams are made of****  
****Hey now!**  
nikore…

nikore: quien me llama

Gaara: yo…  
nikore: o///o gaara-kun   
Gaara: Solo venga a darte un regalo de Adelanto  
nikore: me escuchaste cantar -///-  
Gaara: cantas, bien, dime te sabes la canción: kukai mori  
nokore: si  
Gaara: quiero escucharla  
nikore: bueno .///.

**Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto ****  
****Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo ******

**Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta ****  
****Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru ******

**Chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta kana ******

**Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni ****  
****Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu ****  
****Itsu wariya uso o motoi ****  
****Tachisukumu koe mo naku ******

**Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kizukanai mama ****  
****Sugiteyuku mainichi ga kawatteyuku ******

**Tsukurareta wakugumi o koe ima o ikite ****  
****Sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo ******

**Toki no rizumu o shireba mo ichido toberu darou ******

**Bokutachi wa samayoinagara ****  
****Ikiteyuku doko made mo ****  
****Shinjiteru hikari motome ****  
****Arukidasu kimi to ima ******

**Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni ****  
****Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu ****  
****Itsu wariya uso o motoi ****  
****Tachisukumu koe mo naku ******

**Bokutachi wa samayoinagara ****  
****Ikiteyuku doko made mo ****  
****Furikaeru ****  
****Michi o tozashi ****  
****Aruiteku eien ni ******

**Tachisukumu koe mo naku ikiteyuku eien ni** .

nikore: que regalo adelantado…

Gaara: mañana es tu cumpleaños  
nikore: si

Gaara se le hacerco y le dio un tierno beso en la boca y se marcho.

nokore: O.O…

**Notas finales: **

_grasias por leer,dejen reviews onegai _


	4. Chapter 4preparativos para la pillamada

4**Notas capítulo:**

_holaaaaaa. a qui les dejo el otro capitulo_

Flash back

Nicole: O.O

Fin flash back

Al desaparecer gaara, todo el lugar callo en silencio; ella se sentía nerviosa, no solo por, el beso, sino por los ruidos y vibraciones de la tierra..., de repente unos arbustos se movieron, y ella miro hacia atras rápidamente.

nikore[_que ganas mirando atrás, si en total estas siega_, quien anda alli.

Yo...

nikore: Pero quien eres tu --u

Soy toph bei fong, y te digo que no me interesa acerte daño.

Nicole: y por que no, acaso crees que no soy amenaza, solo por que estoy siega- gruño la chica

Toph: aang ven, aquí hay un lago para appa

Aang: ya voy..., he??? Hay 2 toph

Toph: con quien crees que hablas, yo soy toph, idiota- gruño la chica

nikore: eso es verdad- dijo con una mirada igual al que tenía aquella chica

Aang: es que las mismas chasquillas, la misma cara, los mismismos ojos, ah!!!, estaré loco.

Toph: Con que igual, no pensé que hubiera alguien igual a mi, solo falta que sepas tierra control...

nikore: quien dice que no se- dijo con una mueca sarcástica, en la cara.

Toph: demuéstramelo...

nikore se puso en posición de ataque, al estilo propio del taijutsu tierra..., toph se coloco en forma normal..., ambas chicas corrieron haciendo que chocase una fuerza enorme, haciendo que salieran volando..., toph se equilibro para poder aterrizar; nicole dio una voltereta invertida, haciendo que cayera derecha y parada, nicole iba a avanzar, pero cuando levanto un pie noto que se había pegado a una roca.

Toph: já já já, no que sabias- dijo con vos burlona.  
nikore: me falta entrenamiento -...-

Toph: tengo una idea, por que nos juntamos mañana y te enseño tierra control

nikore: yo tengo una mejor, porque no se quedan a dormir a mi casa???

Toph: es mejor

Unos minutos, después llegaron a la casa hyuga

nikore: hiashi-sama, deje que se queden por favor...

Hiashi: solo por que es tu cumpleaños...

nikore: arigatou..., hiashi-sama hinata, le dijo sobre la pillamada

Hiashi: si

nikore: y que dijo

Hiashi. Dije que si

Flash back

Hinata: Hiachi-sama, puedo hacer una fiesta...  
Hiachi: para que...  
Hinata: es que nikoru-san me dijo que le preguntase, para celebrar su cumpleaños...  
Hiachi: esta bien..., que día...  
Hinata: el viernes  
Hiachi: bueno, pero este viernes iba a tener un paseo familiar, al país del agua, así que estarás encargada de la casa..., puedes con esta responsabilidad...  
Hinata: hai.

Fin flash back.

Toph: entonces...

nikore: pasen

Toph y aang se integraron a la familia hyuga, y se quedaron a dormir

El día siguiente ya era viernes, y todos se habían ido de paseo, menos: nikore, neji,  
Hinata y ovio toph y aang. Neji limpiaba la casa, toph ordenaba, aang organizaba, hinata hacia las compras y nicole hacia las llamadas

nikore: a ver el orden de los números eran: 1, 2 , 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 0 y # veamos...5463217, a lo casa de ino...  
Ino: si  
nikore: y quien habla  
Ino: yo po- dijo la rubia enojada  
nikore: voy , va a ser una pillamada odia y estas invitada  
Ino: hay que llevar algo??  
nikore: nop

Ino. Bueno

nikore: avísale a tu equipo

Ino: bueno.

nikore: ahora kiba: 5221370

Kiba: quien habla  
nikore: yo

Kiba: a, hola 

nikore: hay una pillamada hoy

Kiba. Ya, y que llevo 

nikore: nada, solo un pillama [obvio, eso si habisale a, shino, tenten, lee, sakura, naruto, sai, sasuke, etc.

Kiba: osea a todos

nikore: sip

Kiba: bueno chao.

**Notas finales: **

_arigato, y dejen reviews _


End file.
